How Protective A Fire Monster Can Be
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to "The Light Of A Father's Love". When Sage gets injured thanks to some bullies, Grillby shows just how protective he is of his son. Done as a request for guest viewer Brooke Lewis. :)


**Brooke Lewis, a guest reviewer, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :) **

**Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. Sage belongs to Steelcode. I own nothing. **

**A/N: This story is the sequel to "The Light Of A Father's Love", which can be found on my page. :)**

* * *

**How Protective A Fire Monster Can Be**

Grillby paced the waiting room anxiously, his flames flickering back and forth from orange to pale yellow, showing how anxious and nervous he was. A nurse approached him and he stopped, looking at her worriedly. She gently smiled. "Your son is going to be okay," she said. "Just a broken arm and some bruises, but no internal bleeding or other injuries."

The fire monster sighed in relief. "Did he say what happened?" He asked.

He hadn't gotten the details when the hospital had called him at work and told him that his son was in the hospital and injured. He had left work immediately and ran for the hospital, his son being wheeled in just as he arrived. The bruises on the boy's face and the splinted left arm frightened him as he feared his son was gravely injured.

The nurse nodded. "He was taking care of his chores on the ranch when the bullies came up and began bothering the animals, so he tried to stop them, but they spooked his horse badly and while he was trying to get it to calm down, he got hit by its front feet and it knocked him down while they laughed and continued spooking the horse. A neighbor saw the whole thing and called the police," she said. "Sage said he tried to roll to avoid the horse's hooves and it looks like that just might have saved his life. He does have some bruises from where the hooves clipped him a little, but they'll heal soon."

Grillby felt anger fill him that the bullies had caused his son to be hurt and he tensed, just keeping his anger in check before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "May I go see my son?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. Follow me," she said, leading him to the room where Sage was.

The teenage boy groaned as he adjusted the bed so that he was sitting up. "Ow," he groaned as the pain hit him a little. The painkillers he had been given were helping mostly, but there was still a bit of pain.

"Son?"

At that familiar voice, he looked to see Grillby was coming in. "Dad," he said, reaching out to him.

The fire monster grasped his son's right hand and then hugged him, being careful of his injured arm and the bruises. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly, gently brushing a warm hand over the boy's head.

Sage nodded. "For the most part," he admitted. "Just a little sore."

Grillby nodded. "The nurse said it was quick thinking on your part to roll away to avoid the horse's hooves," he said. "Your injuries could have been much worse."

The boy nodded. "That's why I rolled away, to avoid worse injury, but those jerks wouldn't stop spooking my horse," he said. "They spooked him so bad, he hit the fence and fell down, breaking it, but he got back up. I hope he wasn't injured."

A policeman came in. "Sage?" He asked.

Both turned to him. "Yes, Sir?" The boy asked.

"Can you give me a full statement of what happened?" The officer asked.

Sage nodded before looking worried. "Before I do, is my horse okay?" He asked. "He hit the fence pretty hard."

The officer smiled and nodded. "The vet checked on him and surprisingly, he escaped without even a cut," he said. "He must have hit the fence with his hooves first, knocking the boards away before he fell."

The teenager looked relieved and as he was giving the officer his statement, Grillby paid attention to the names of the two bullies. Nodding, he looked at his son just as he finished speaking. "Son, I'll be back," he said. "You just rest and I'll see about getting you home soon."

"Okay, Dad," Sage said. "Love you."

"I love you too, son," the fire elemental said with a smile before leaving the room, pulling out his phone to make a call. The person on the other end picked up after a few rings.

"Hello?"

"Sans, it's Grillby. I need a favor."

* * *

_In an alleyway by the junkyard..._

Two boys smirked as they recalled earlier. "That loser couldn't even keep his horse in line," one said.

"Yeah," the other said. "And the way he went down. Pathetic."

As they laughed, a sharp snap of fingers caught their attention and they turned just in time to see a glowing blue eye and what looked to be someone with glowing orange skin that was turning red tipped with bluish-white sparks. "Found you," came a voice that sounded so deep it actually made the boys feel afraid, especially when they felt they couldn't move and were lifted off the ground and pulled towards the two they could just barely see. A weak overhead light flickered on and the bullies gawked at seeing a skeleton with his left eye glowing with blue fire standing there next to someone who looked to literally be on fire. Smoke actually began rising into the air from the fire person, which only added to the scary effects. The skeleton raised one hand, which was outlined in blue as he checked the stats of the two in front of him and his friend. He nodded after a moment.

"It's these two," he said.

"That's all I needed to hear," said another deep voice and moments later, a ring of fire surrounded the two bullies and they cried out in shock as the fire man walked through the flames without trouble and glared at them. "So you two are the ones who hurt my son," he said to them.

Both were shaking before one bravely spoke up. "Wh-Who's y-your son?" He stammered out.

Grillby's glare turned harsher. "Sage," he ground out, making both bullies look very afraid now. "And I don't take kindly to those who hurt my son."

He grabbed them both by their shirts, his hands already smoking and ready to set the boy's clothes on fire. "So give me one good reason I shouldn't burn you two," he said, tightening his hold on them.

Sans stood to the side, knowing that once his friend when into protective mode, whoever he was angry at had better start praying, because a fire monster's wrath was scorching, no pun intended. He had seen Grillby actually burn someone before when they had tried to start a fight in his bar and he had tried to escort them out, but they had fought him and he had burned them unintentionally, but it was enough to get the person to stop fighting and leave.

But now, it looked like the fire monster just would give these boys a first-degree burn for hurting Sage. The bullies were dangling from Grillby's hands, choking in fear as they realized how badly they had messed up. "We're sorry! We're sorry!" The second boy said in fear, trembling.

"Let us go!" The first boy said, seeing the hands were smoking more now, looking ready to burst into flame at any moment.

Grillby glared at them before seeing they were truly sorry and he nodded, setting the boys down, but holding them in place for a moment. "If you two ever come near Sage again, you will learn the full wrath of my fury," he said warningly before letting them go.

The scared boys took off like shots out of a gun, running faster as Grillby unleashed a fiery flare straight up into the sky, the loud noise that came from it scaring the boys out of their wits as they fell down, but got back up and ran until they were out of sight.

Sans chuckled in amusement. "Well, bet they won't forget this anytime," he said with a nod before looking at his friend. "You okay, Grillbz?"

The fire monster took a deep breath and let it out, looking more like himself now. "Yes," he replied before noticing the time. "I better go check on Sage."

Sans teleported him to the hospital and the father received the good news that his son could come home and he signed the release papers while the skeleton visited with the teenager.

"Hey, kid," he said. "Doing alright?"

Sage nodded. "For the most part," he said. "I'm just glad I can go home. No offense to the hospital staff, but there's no place like home."

The skeleton chuckled. "True that, kid," he said with a nod.

The boy looked at him. "Sans, can you be honest with me?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did you and Dad go find those bullies?"

Sans looked surprised. "Why do you ask?" He asked, wondering how the boy could have known.

"I saw the way Dad was listening when I gave the bullies' names and that he left not long after," Sage said. "Not only that, your jacket has a bit of soot on it."

To the skeleton's surprise, the boy was right and he nodded before looking at him. "Yes, we did," he said. "And your dad gave them a firm warning."

The teenager looked worried. "They didn't get hurt, did they?" He asked.

Sans shook his head. "Nah, but they looked pretty scared when they saw how angry your dad was," he said. "I don't know if he ever told you, but when your dad gets into protective mode, it usually doesn't bode well for whoever hurt the ones he cares about."

"Wow," Sage said. "I knew Dad was protective of me, but I didn't realize he was that protective."

The skeleton chuckled. "You're his son, kiddo. He's going to be very protective of you," he said. "That's just the way Grillbz is, cause he cares."

The boy nodded with a smile. "I'm lucky to have such a great dad," he said before looking worried. "But he's not going to become like overprotective of me, is he?"

"No," came a familiar chuckle and they saw Grillby was coming into the room. "I'm protective, but not to that extent, son."

He gently ruffled the boy's hair. "And I've got good news. The doctors say you can come home tonight," he continued.

Sage smiled. "That is great news," he said.

"And with some healing food, you should be good as new soon," Sans said, gathering his magic. "So what do you say we bust out of here?"

Sage laughed as Grillby chuckled before all three of them teleported away and arrived at the fire monster's home, both monsters helping the boy to be comfortable. "Get better soon, kid," the skeleton said before teleporting away.

The teenager smiled and looked up at his father. "Thanks, Dad," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too, son," Grillby said, gently hugging him. "No one will ever hurt you and get away with it, not with me around."

Sage smiled again, hugging his father back, again feeling lucky to have the fire elemental as his father.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
